Lonely Wolf
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Blaire Gilbert thought she was coming home to a whole family, but what she found was nothing short of a dumpster fire. After learning the truth about what happened to her family, her own sister tries to have her killed. If it was not for Klaus or Elijah and a closely guarded secret, she would be. What she does find changes her world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've had this story on my computer for a while and I wanted to get it up but it sounded horrible. So, after a major rewrite, I finally decided it was worthy. After this book, I'll probably put the sequel up in the Originals section and change some things around. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 1: Frozen**

A young woman walked out of the grill with tears in her eyes as she realized that she was not wanted. Her sister had just told her what happened to her parents and aunt. The young woman walked to her car and headed to the falls.

Klaus and Elijah saw her, stunned to hear the doppelganger had been so cruel. They had to stop the younger sister before something happened to her. But the younger brother had shot up and chased after her.

"Blaire...BLAIRE…" Jeremy called, sounding upset as his sister came out, "Great job Elena, hope you're happy." "What did I do?" She frowned. "You were a bitch...you were told to call her and tell her and instead you let her believe she was coming home to a whole family and instead, she came home to a broken one with a sister who doesn't give a damn about her because she didn't know." Jeremy said.

He stormed away and headed home. Elena sulked like a child as Alaric paid the bill. He could only hope Blaire was okay.

Two weeks went by since that night and no one had heard from or seen Blaire since that night. Klaus and Elijah were walking through the woods when they found the teen barely clinging to life. Elijah rushed over to her, holding her close. She stirred, looking into his brown eyes.

"Li...jah?" She murmured, making him nod. "It's me darling." He said, stroking her damp hair. "Dam...on….water." She chattered, making them frown.

"What does she mean water?" Klaus frowned. "I'm not sure...but let's get her home...she's hyperthermic and I can feel a few broken ribs." Elijah replied, making him nod.

They rushed back to the mansion where their siblings saw the barely conscious teen in Elijah's arms. Esther came over, seeing her and aided her sons.

"Get these wet clothes off her." She said as Rebekah came over, "Rebekah see if you have something we can put her in...Elijah, start the shower and start it." "You'll put her in shock." Elijah argued, getting a stethoscope from his bag, "Rebekah, in the closet is a nebulizer, set it up...we need to get her breathing up."

After a few hours, Blaire opened her eyes slightly to see Elijah setting an IV. She flinched, making him look up as her eyes met his. He smiled, gently finishing putting it in.

"Hello Blaire...what happened?" He frowned. "Damon...I can't say it out loud." She sniffed, making him frown. "Will you let me look then...I need to know so we can protect you." Elijah asked, making her nod slowly.

He finished his original task of starting pain medicine and antibiotics for her and sat across from her, pushing damp waves from her face. Blaire closed her eyes, letting him see.

_Blaire sat in her room after she left the grille, tears falling from her eyes. Her heart ached as she looked at her family's photo together before she left. Everything that she was told had been a lie as she threw it across the room. She changed and went to bed before her sister came in and started more crap with her. _

_However, she was rudely drugged out of her bed by a deranged Damon. Her stomach dropped, seeing the wild look in his eyes as her sister stood in the hall with Stefan. She tried to scream but he put a rag over her mouth, making her pass out. _

_When she came to, she was bare and her body ached. The next thing she noticed was she was tied down in a full, old bathtub. Stefan came over and dumped a bucket of ice water onto her, making her gasp as she fought against the binds. Damon said nothing as she struggled to keep her head above the water…_

Elijah jerked his hand away, realizing what was happening. He saw the tears falling from her blue eyes. He pulled her close, careful not to hurt her, letting them fall. He would not let her go back to her sister.

"You are safe here, little one...no one will harm you." Elijah promised, holding her.

Klaus came in and saw her tears. He came closer, taking her free hand in his. She looked at him, silently asking the same thing. He smiled softly and nodded yes. She relaxed into the brunette's arms, finally feeling safe.

"Now, I believe it's time that you get some sleep...we'll handle your sister in the morning." Elijah said, making her nod. "Can you not tell her you found me...Damon is a dick." She asked.

"Of course love...now get some rest...you and I will be going shopping in the morning...you're staying with us." Klaus smiled, making her nod.

Within minutes, Blaire was sleeping soundly. The two brothers watched as she slept, safe and sound. Klaus still felt the anger surging through his veins as they walked downstairs where the others sat. Elijah seemed lost in thought as he thought about what had happened to the teen.

"How is she?" Rebekah asked. "Elijah found out what happened to her." Klaus said as Elijah gave him a glass. "And what was that?" She frowned as her elder brother faced the fire.

"Damon and Stefan violated and tortured Blaire at her sister's request." Elijah said, making Finn frown. "Why?" He asked. "It seems to me that she is the unwanted pregnancy...her mother and father just kept her away from things." Elijah told them.

"So, what is going to happen to the doppelganger and the brothers?" Kol asked. "We'll deal with them in time...right now I just want her safe...Elijah, did you see the birthmark on her shoulder earlier?" Klaus asked, making him frown, "there is no way her mother is the same as Elena's mother."

Elijah's shoulders sagged, knowing what he was talking about. But that life was lost a very long time ago. He told himself he would never open that door again.

"Niklaus...I know what you are thinking...please." Elijah begged, thinking the same. "Brother...you have the chance to see if they were lying or not...if she is...we would most definitely be able to protect her." Klaus argued, making him sigh. "Very well...see if mother can do it." Elijah sighed, looking ahead.

Esther came in and saw the bloodied cloth and then turned to her son. Elijah pulled the blade across his hand letting it fall onto the table. She chanted softly as the blood moved towards the cloth. When they met, they ignited into flames, making his eyes widen. Klaus put a hand on his shoulder, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"They lied to me." Elijah breathed. "I know brother...like I said, we can protect her." Klaus said, making the others frown as he turned towards the stairs.

They watched him head up to the guest room, keeping watch over the teen sleeping in there. Klaus sighed as he sat down, rubbing his eyes. Esther suddenly realized why.

"Niklaus...is she his child?" Esther asked, making him look up. "You just did a bloodline spell and you're asking that?" He asked, amused. "I am being serious...is she my granddaughter?" Esther asked again. "Yes...but she doesn't know that...Elijah thought she died when she was born...her mother is from a wolf pack in New Orleans...he tested a potion for a witch friend and that is how she was born….but we were told that she died at birth." Klaus replied, making her nod.

Meanwhile, Elijah sat in the dark room, watching from the window as memories played in his mind of the woman he loved. She was so beautiful as she carried their child. He still remembered the night she told him they were having a baby girl.

15 years earlier…

_Elijah smiled as he walked out on the balcony of the beach house they were staying in. Before him stood his heavily pregnant girlfriend, who wore the thin gossamer in the moonlight. _

"_I know you're watching me." Her southern accent smiled, making him chuckle. "I was wondering where you went...missing home?" He asked, moving closer to her. "Missing running through the woods...a few more weeks and I'll be able to." She smiled, as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Hmm...a few more weeks and we'll be holding our little wolf." He smiled, making her smile. "Wouldn't this baby be both...like your brother naturally?" She asked, looking at him. "I suppose they would...heavens help us if they have his temper." Elijah sighed making her chuckle. "Oh I don't know...I think this baby will be like her daddy." She said, purposely saying it. _

_Elijah lifted his head up as she turned to him with a huge smile. His eyes questioned if he had heard her correctly, She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. _

"_You said she?" Elijah asked more than stated. "I did...I've known for about three weeks I'm having a girl." Eva smiled, making his smile widen. "A perfect little girl...how lucky am I?" Elijah smiled, making her smile more as she kissed him. "No...How lucky am I?" She replied, as he kissed her harder. _

_Eventually, they moved to their bedroom where Elijah wasted no time stripping the thin material off her to worship her body. She had given him more than he could ever ask and he was grateful. He could not wait to meet his baby girl in another month…_

"My beautiful Angelique." Elijah whispered, making the teen stir slightly.

He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and tucked the blanket around her. Elijah turned on the lamp on the far side of the room, should she wake up in the middle of the night and then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter and the story so far. I know that I've made Elena out to be an evil b-shark, but I never liked the way she acted when it was all about the doppelganger sometimes. Any who, please remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Real Name**

The next morning, Blaire awoke to the door opening and Elijah coming in. He smiled softly at her as she sat up, feeling the ache of her ribs. She struggled to settle against the pillows as he adjusted the pillow so she could sit up better than a moment earlier.

"Good morning little one…how are you feeling?" Elijah asked as she nodded. "Much better…a little sore, but I don't hurt nearly as bad as I did last night or the past two weeks." Blaire smiled. "That is good…are you up for moving around?" He asked. "Yes…but I have nothing to put on." She told him. "Rebekah is letting you use some of her clothes…Niklaus and her will be taking you shopping." Elijah told her. "Okay…what about Elena?" Blaire asked. "I'll be handling that today…don't worry." He promised with a smile, "However, later this evening, there is something I wish to discuss with you…and some of it has to do with your birthmark on your shoulder." "You saw it?" She asked, a little self-conscious. "Yes…someone I knew years ago had one too…It belongs to a werewolf pack in the bayou of Louisiana, just outside New Orleans." Elijah replied, making her look up.

A moment later, Rebekah came in. Blaire looked at him and then the stack of clothing she had. The blonde smiled at her, seeing the overwhelmed look on her face. Elijah took the chance to remove the IV from her hand while she was distracted.

"Don't worry, I won't make you my personal barbie." She joked, making Blaire smirk. "Okay cause Caroline loved to do that whenever I was home." Blaire replied. "Well, I will only do so when you pick a terrible outfit." She teased, making her smile.

"And with that I take my leave…you're free to shower now." Elijah smiled, making Blaire turn to see the IV was missing. "Thank you." She smiled, making him nod.

Elijah left the room as his sister began to show her the different outfits. He could see she was going to be happy when the news was broken to the rest of the family. Rebekah would enjoy having a niece to spoil.

He walked down to see Sheriff Forbes there with the Mayor. Klaus looked up with a smile as he came down the steps.

"How is my niece this morning, brother?" Klaus asked, making Sheriff Forbes turn. "Better spirits than last night…Carol, lovely to see you this morning." He smiled.

"Elijah…Damon Salvatore came to me this morning saying that Elena had sent her sister back to London for dance school…how is she here?" She frowned, making him sigh. "Perhaps we should talk in the study…Blaire does not know yet." Elijah said, making Liz frown.

"How long have you known?" She asked. "My suspicions were confirmed last night…my mother did a bloodline spell." Elijah told her. "So, she is your daughter?" She said. "Yes…like I said, I would rather not talk about this with her in ear shot." Elijah replied, making her nod.

"I'll leave you three to it then…is she up?" Klaus replied as laughter filled the hall. "Yes…just make she has clothing appropriate for her age, Niklaus." Elijah asked, making him grin. "Of course, brother." Klaus replied.

"Come on…we're ready." Rebekah said as Elijah looked at them with amusement. "Alright…first thing is to get this young lady something to eat." Klaus smiled, making Blaire smile. "Fine." She smiled.

They left, leaving the others to talk and handle Elena and the brothers. Klaus just wanted to protect her from trouble and for Blaire to be happy. He also knew that Elijah was going to be happy having her around again.

Meanwhile, Elijah and the other two women sat in the study talking. They could see the anger and hurt in his eyes as he pulled out an old looking envelope with the Louisiana state seal on it.

"What is that?" Carol asked, confused. "This is Angelique's birth certificate." Elijah said, making Liz frown. "Angelique…You mean Blaire?" She asked. "Yes…that is the name my fiancé had picked for her." Elijah replied, making her nod. "What do you need from me?" She asked. "I want her declared dead…I am prepared to leave with her if you need me to for a few weeks." Elijah told her. "That's fine…what did Damon do to her?" She asked. "It's what both Salvatores did to her." Elijah said as Carol frowned.

"Wait…both of them hurt her?" She frowned. "Yes…let me explain it the way I saw from her mind last night…Elena had them both come for her…my daughter was never wanted and I believe that you both knew that she was not biologically her parents' child…I will not let her be harmed any longer." Elijah replied, his tone indicating that he was not tolerating anymore from the brothers.

"I will start on the paperwork…I will need a body though." She said, making Carol frown. "I am sure my brother and my mother can do something about that…there are illusion spells." Elijah replied, making her nod.

While they finished talking, Klaus and Rebekah led Blaire through the mall, getting her what she needed. Blaire smiled, glad that they understood her style. As they walked through the sport store, her eyes found the ballet slippers, seeing the brand-new ones with a smile. Her fingers brushed the soft satin as Klaus came over.

"You're a dancer." He said, making her look up. "And singer…I went to a preforming arts school in London…these are nice." She smiled, making him nod. "We'll get them…Elijah and I think the arts are very important." He told her, making her smile as the saleswoman came over.

Klaus got her to get Blaire's size and a few practice sets that she could use. He was willing to turn the gym in the mansion to a dance studio for her. After all, he had a niece to spoil.

"Thank you." She smiled, making him smile. "It's nothing love…you are now a member of this family…you need to have nice things." Klaus told her, making her nod. "Only time that I got new things is when I started school." Blaire replied. "Well, no more of your sister's hand me downs." Klaus told her.

Later that day, they arrived back at the mansion as Elijah looked up with an amused smile. Klaus on the phone with a contractor, talking about changing the floor in the gym to wood and adding some windows. He chuckled, seeing Rebekah and Blaire with at least twelve bags each and Kol carrying in another six.

"Did you buy the entire store?" Finn asked, amazed. "No brother…She is very much like Elijah and practical." Rebekah said, making him chuckle. "I see that." He smirked.

"Blaire, when you get a moment, I would like to speak with you." Elijah said, making her nod. "Okay…let me put this in my room and I'll be right down." She smiled, making him nod. "Very well." He replied, seeing the smile in her eyes.

Ten minutes later, Blaire followed Elijah into the study and watched him close the door. She suddenly felt like something was wrong as he pulled out a few folders.

"Why do I feel like I've been called into the principal's office?" She asked, making him smile. "You're not in trouble, Blaire…this is actually about your current situation." He said, making her frown. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Elijah walked to the sofa and motioned for her to sit. She followed and sat down, curious about what he had. He smiled at her as he pulled out the first paper, which made her stomach drop.

"These are adoption papers." She breathed, making him nod. "Yes…you're not biologically related to Elena or Jeremy." Elijah replied, making her stare at him with shock. "…How?" She squeaked, almost afraid to know. "You were adopted when you just a few days old…most likely around the time that my father came looking for Elena." Elijah replied, making her frown.

She nodded slowly as he pulled out a birth certificate and a picture that he had. Blaire's eyes widened when she saw that it was her birthday. He saw her eyes slowly turn to him as the realization hit her.

"Oh my God! Are you telling me what I think you are?" Blaire asked, making him nod. "Yes…I did know that you were alive…after you were born, I left to get Niklaus so he could meet you and during that time the entire pack was slaughtered and were missing…your great grandmother and uncle could not find you." Elijah told her, making her tear up. "What about my mom?" She asked, making him take a slow breath. "…Eva was among the killed…we still do not know much about what happened." Elijah replied, making her look at him with tears in her eyes.

Elijah pulled her close to him as she started to cry. He finally had her back in his arms after all these years. His angel was safe again and he would stop at nothing to keep her that way.

"It's alright darling…you never have to worry about being alone again." Elijah told her, making her sniff. "Promise me that I will never have to go back to Elena?" She asked. "Never." Elijah vowed.

Blaire smiled at him as he looked down at her, seeing the love in them. She finally had the love that she had been yearning for since she was little. All her life, she was the extra and not even Grayson had time for her.

"So, is Blaire my real name?" She asked, maki ng him smile. "No…your name is Angelique Rayna Mikaelson." Elijah told her, making her smile. "I like it way better than Blaire." She smiled. "We'll have your name officially changed after you're declared dead…we're going to Paris for a week or so…we'll get more clothing for you and it will give Sheriff Forbes time to get your death certificate to Niklaus." Elijah replied.

She smiled, thinking about that as he looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"What?" Elijah asked. "I just realized that makes Klaus my uncle…Damon really can't screw with me anymore." She said, making him chuckle. "He will be pleased to hear that…they all know…I was suspicious when I found the pack mark on your shoulder." He told her, making her nod. "I'm glad you found me…" Angelique smiled, making him nod. "So am I darling." Elijah replied, hugging her, "So am I."

When they came out of the study, Klaus smiled at her softly as she walked over to him. He hugged her tightly, glad to know that she was no longer in the dark.

"And no, I will not let Damon bother you anymore." Klaus said, making her grin to his shoulder. "Do they know yet?" She asked. "No and we'll keep it that way for as long as possible." Klaus told her, "And its good to know I'm not the only wolf in the house anymore."

Angelique smiled brightly at him as he chuckled. He knew that she was going to fit in just fine. Elijah and he shared a look as he handed him two passports.

"The chateau is ready for you two at any time…the bedrooms were just redone." Klaus said. "Thank you, brother, are there still horses?" Elijah asked, making Angelique's eye turn to him with excitement. "Yes…can you ride love?" Klaus asked.

"Bare back, western or English?" She grinned, making the hybrid smile. "All three." Klaus chuckled. "Well, when your crush is the nephew to a Scottish lord in parliament…we went riding in the highlands." Angelique told him, making him smile.

"Wonderful then…we'll leave in the morning." Elijah said, making then nod. "Very well…you should have Rebekah help you pack…she's tickled that she has a niece to spoil." Klaus told her.

The teen nodded before going to find her aunt and have her help her pack all that they just bought. The blonde smiled happily as they watched them disappear into Angelique's temporary bedroom.

"Handle the brothers once we're gone." Elijah asked. "Of course, I'm going to have her bedroom and the ballet studio finished when you two get back…mother wants to throw a ball when you two return." Klaus told him. "Wonderful." Elijah sighed.

By the next night, they were arriving in France. Angelique smiled as she looked out over the beautiful city as the sun set behind Notre Dame Cathedral. She looked to her father, who smiled at her as the plane landed at the private airfield near their chateau.

"Its so nice here." She smiled. "It is…supper will be light, and I promise no snails." Elijah teased, making her chuckle. "Them and oysters are nasty." She shuddered, making him laugh.

A couple hours later, Elijah found her sound asleep in her room. He smiled softly as he lifted her up and moved her to her bed. Angelique


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope everyone is liking this story so far. This chapter Blaire will see her sister for the first time since the night she tried to have her killed. It will also be when she is introduced as a Mikaelson. **

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Elijah smiled at his daughter as she came out of the dressing room in her evening gown for the ball. She looked stunning as she looked at him with an anxious look to her blue eyes.

"Well?" She asked, making him smile at her. "Beautiful." Elijah replied, seeing her in the stunning blush gold toned gown.

The gown was long sleeved with flesh toned sleeves that were covered in beading and floral applique. The skirt was full and tulle with a bustle so she could dance that night. The bodice had a slight dip that he had them raise to fit the fifteen-year-old.

"You like it?" She asked, making him nod. "You look stunning…you remind me of your mother." Elijah said, tucking a red curl behind her ear. "Would she have let me pick this?" She asked, making him chuckle. "She would have made me keep the dip in the bodice." Elijah replied, making her smile.

After she changed back into her clothing, he payed for her gown and her shoes that they had made match her gown. Angelique smiled at him as he kissed her head.

"We're leaving for home in the morning." Elijah told her, making her smile. "Really?" She asked. "Yes…Niklaus has your new passport with him and your room is ready." He told her.

The next evening, the pair arrived back at the mansion. Angelique shivered, feeling the damp mountain air on her skin for the first time in three weeks and leaned closer to Elijah for warmth. He chuckled as he held her closer to him.

"Are really that cold?" He chuckled. "Its rainy…and I'm in short sleeves." She pouted as he chuckled. "Where is your coat?" He asked. "Air line lost it." She replied, making him sigh. "We'll get you another one." Elijah said, shaking his head.

They entered the house and saw Kol and Rebekah arguing. But both instantly stopped when they saw Angelique and Elijah. The blonde rushed over and hugged them both, making the teen smile.

"You're home early." Rebekah said, making Elijah smile. "We had abnormally nice tailwinds." Elijah replied, kissing her cheek. "Good…I love the red." Rebekah smiled, looking at Angelique's hair.

"Thank you…its actually my natural color…Elena hated that I had different hair than her." Angelique told her. "Well, I think it fits your personality." She told her, "Where is your gown?"

"Inside…you'll love her choice." Elijah smiled, "I'm going to find Niklaus and clean up." "Alright…we'll look after the little one." Kol grinned, making her smirk. "Angelique…no drinking." Elijah said, making her pout.

"I would never." She said, mock hurt. "You're your mother's child." He sighed, making her chuckle.

They watched him leave and shook their head. Rebekah whisked her upstairs to her room so she could change and clean up as well. Angelique had no idea what to even expect.

"Whoa!" She breathed.

She saw the light lavender walls and small flecks of sliver throughout the paint. Her eyes landed on the bed that was a California queen and had canopy like curtains around it that blocked the sun if she wanted them to.

On the other side of the room was a sitting area with a sofa and tv. On the far table was a new cell phone and laptop. She smiled brightly as she turned to her aunt.

"Do you like it?" Rebekah asked. "I freaking love it." She gasped, making her smile. "Good because you'll love your bathroom." She told her, making Angelique stare.

She led her to the bathroom which also held her closet. Angelique's blue eyes widened when she saw the stunning stone shower with rainmaker head. She then spotted the huge bathtub in the corner and smiled brightly.

"Nik thought the jacuzzi in it would be nice when you were dancing." Rebekah told her. "Yeah…I kind of miss dancing." She replied. "I'm sure." She replied, "You have one more surprise…Nik and I took a trip to Chicago while you two were gone and got you some jewelry…its in the safe."

She opened it and found it was full of jewelry that she could tell was very expensive and old. Her blue eyes looked to Rebekah with shock as she laughed softly at her reaction. It was very clear that she never owned anything valuable like this before.

"Whoa." She breathed. "I know…do you like them?" She asked. "Yeah…this is insane…I never had anything like this growing up." Blaire replied, making her nod. "I know…you had Elena's hand me downs." Rebekah replied. "Something like that." Angelique replied, making her nod. "Well, no more." Rebekah told her, making her smile at her.

The blonde let her explore a bit more before she got cleaned up. Rebekah could see the overwhelmed look in her eyes, wishing that she had been with Elijah all along. Something told her that only Elijah could fix her anxiety about all this.

"Everything alright?" Kol asked as she left the room. "Poor thing is overwhelmed." Rebekah replied, making him frown. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She's never had a nice thing a day in her life until now…she doesn't know what to do with it all." She told him. "We went through the same thing when we first turned." Kol reminded her. "I know…she's been hurt so much by them that she is afraid to show her true self…only one who has seen it was Elijah." Rebekah said.

"Actually, she was pretty guarded around me as well." He said, making them turn.

The saw the sad look on Elijah's eyes, making them wish they could help her. Angelique was so bright and sweet. She did not deserve the hurt the way she was.

"How to we get her to lower her guard?" Rebekah asked. "Give her time…she has been hurt and is probably fearful it will happen again." Elijah told her. "Do you think she will be alright during the ball?" Kol asked. "Yes…but I think that mother has some ulterior motives…ones that will shatter Angelique should they come to pass." Elijah replied.

Just then, Finn came in, making the three turn to him. He wanted to make sure that the little one was safe from her horrid plan. He also wanted forgiveness for what he did to try to kill them.

"And she has a plan." Finn said, making them turn. "What do you mean?" Elijah asked. "She plans to link all of us and then stake me with a white oak, thus killing all of us at once." Finn replied. "And what of Angelique?" Elijah demanded, suddenly worried. "She did not say but she would be in danger without us anyway." Finn replied.

"Bloody hell." Kol breathed. "When was she planning this?" Rebekah asked. "At the ball…in the toast…don't tell Niklaus or Angelique…she would be shattered indeed." He replied.

The day of the ball had arrived, and Angelique was feeling the excitement. She smiled as she skipped down to the study where her father and the others sat. Rebekah smiled as she passed through with her new slippers before going to the studio for a couple hours. Elijah smiled as well, hearing the instrumental music starting.

"She's in a good mood." Klaus observed. "And I'm inclined to let her stay that way." Elijah replied. "As am I…a few hours practice will help her center herself." He smiled.

Elijah nodded as he rose, going to watch her. He had watched her while in France, seeing how carefree she was while dancing.

He stood against the far wall, watching as she twirled with practiced ease and grace. Elijah was amazed to see how effortless Angelique made it look as she suddenly dropped, freezing at the end of the song. He smiled as she looked up at him, realizing that he was there.

"Hi." Angelique smiled. "Hello darling…are you well?" He asked, helping her up. "Yeah…just a little nervous about tonight." She told him, making him nod. "I understand." He replied as he held his hand out for her.

She smiled as they began to waltz across the floor with ease for both. Elijah was pleased to know that she could dance this dance. She smiled as he twirled her around.

"You're going to be just fine tonight, and she will not harm you." Elijah promised. "I know…she'll know its me regardless of what color my hair is." She told him. "I know but we've accounted for that…you will look very different with makeup on." Elijah told her, making smile. "Okay." She sighed.

After the song ended, Elijah led her out so she could go shower before the stylist did her hair and makeup. Rebekah smiled as she carried up her gown for the teen and the jewelry. He just wanted her to have fun tonight.

"There…you're going to look stunning." Rebekah smiled, as the teen nodded. "I'm just afraid of freezing when I see them…I can't get what they did out of my head." Angelique told her aunt. "I know lamb…if it helps, Kol and I will be with you at all times." Rebekah told her. "Okay…I just don't wanna freeze." She sighed.

Rebekah knew that she was scared because this was the first time she was going to face Damon and Stefan. It was a big step for her, but she knew that Angelique could handle it.

"You won't lamb…you are strong just like the other women in your family." Rebekah told her, making her smile. "You think so?" Angelique asked, looking up at her. "I know it, sweet girl…you are our blood and that makes you stronger than her." Rebekah told her, making her niece smile at her.

Rebekah helped the teen into her gown and laced it shut with ease. She could not believe how stunning she looked in the tulle gown. It suited Angelique perfectly.

"Its stunning on you." Rebekah breathed, making her smile. "Thank you…this was one of two that I was in love with." Angelique smiled. "The other was?" She replied, lacing the back. "A blue grey gown that had mosaic designs on it…it was more summer than winter." Angelique told her.

After she finished lacing the gown, Rebekah helped her put on jewelry and her new ring. They had discovered that the sun slightly agitated her skin so Esther made a daylight ring for her.

When they left the room, all the males turned to see the teen and gasped. Elijah smiled as met Angelique at the bottom of the steps. She smiled at him as he took her hand so she wouldn't fall at the last step.

"I think they didn't hem it all the way." Angelique said. "Agreed…but its still stunning." Elijah smiled.

"Yes, she is brother…she reminds me of you though." Rebekah said, making him smile. "No, that is all her mother." Elijah said, knowing she was correct.

When the ball started, Angelique remained with Rebekah and Kol. She seemed to easily fit in and blend. Liz and Carol were amazed to see how gorgeous she was in the oatmeal gown and how she effortlessly caught everyone's eye. Kol seemed aware of this and remained at her side, guarding her. When Damon arrived, they watched her demeanor change as she excused herself. Rebekah followed her out to the kitchen and out the back, knowing why. He did as well.

"Is she alright?" Carol asked quietly. "No…She doesn't think she can handle being around them yet." Kol told her, making her nod. "She's done well fooling the other council members." Carol replied, making him smirk. "She's our blood…that is not the issues…she can still feel the physical pain from what they did." Kol replied.

"Carol." Damon smiled, walking over. "Damon." She replied. "You look lovely this evening." He told her as Kol said his goodbyes and left them. "Thank you…how is Elena…I know losing another family member must be hard." She said, knowing Kol was listening still. "Oh, you know her…she'll have her cry and then move on…Blaire would have wanted that." He replied as if not caring at all.

His blood boiled as he walked past his mother and outside to where Angelique sat with Rebekah and Finn. Her blue eyes looked up at him as he came over to them.

"Is he still here?" Angelique asked. "Yes, he is…but you can do this." Kol replied. "I can't…hell I don't even think I could with compulsion." She sniffed, making him kneel before her. "I could do so if you wanted…Angelique…you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Kol told her. "I don't want to crack and let them see how scared I am." Angelique said. "I am here darling…I promise I will not let you be alone with any of them." Kol said.

"Nor will we, little one." Finn said, making her turn. "Okay…I need to go fix my makeup." She sniffed. "We'll fix it." Rebekah smiled. "Okay." She sighed.

They slipped up the back steps and into Rebekah's room. Elijah noticed the tense look on Kol's face. He noticed that his daughter was not mingling anymore either.

"Where is Angelique?" He asked. "With Rebekah…she needed her makeup fixed." He replied. "From what?" He asked. "Crying…she's terrified of the Salvatores." Kol hissed, eyeing Stefan's figure. "Oh no…is she alright?" Elijah asked. "She wanted one of us to compel her to no break while they were here." He told him. "Did you?" Elijah frowned. "No…I doubt it would even work on her…she's your child." Kol said. "Thank you…there they are." He replied.

Angelique hugged Elijah as he kissed her head. He liked the more vampy look she had. It made her eyes stand out and she looked stronger. She smiled softly at him.

"There she is." He smiled. "Are you going to talk to them tonight?" Angelique asked. "Yes…but you will be just fine…and I think that Miss Forbes has already figured out that its you." Elijah smiled as she saw her talking with Klaus. "God, I wish they would just make out already." Angelique said, making Kol and Rebekah laugh.

The pair turned to them as she smiled. She knew that they heard her judging by the blush on Caroline's cheeks. Klaus looked amused as they walked over.

"You're a minx." Klaus said. "I'm your niece…of course I am." Angelique smiled.

"How?" Caroline asked, stunned. "It's a long story…one that I will tell you tomorrow?" She replied. "Deal…I'm just glad you're alive." Caroline said. "That is thanks to my family…daddy and Uncle Nik saved my life." Angelique told her. "I can't believe she actually did that." Caroline breathed. "I can…none of you saw the real her." Angelique replied.

When it came time for the waltz, Elena finally took notice of Angelique. Her stomach dropped when she saw her, and Elijah partnered together. The way they glided across the floor was effortless. When they switched, Kol and him easily switched hands.

"Very impressive." Kol smiled. "Well, I've been ball room dancing for the last four years." Angelique replied. "Perhaps we'll go to Moscow and see the Russian ballet?" He said, making her smile more. "Or Seville for the festival there?" She asked, making him chuckle. "A niece after my own heart…time to switch again." Kol replied, twirling her back into Elijah's hand.

Elena knew that laugh and realized that Damon and Stefan failed at killing her. They did as well as the song ended and Elijah purposely dipped her low, making her laugh again.

"How is she alive?" Elena asked, looking at Stefan. "I don't know…he almost drained her…she should not have survived the fall into the ravine." Stefan frowned.

"What?" Damon asked. "You didn't kill her." Elena seethed, making him turn to Angelique, who was walking with Kol towards the kitchen. "No… no…that isn't her." Damon frowned. "You promised she was dead." She frowned.

By then, Elijah came over, having heard them. Thankfully, they were in the front parlor where there was no one else. He and Finn walked over to them, closing the door. Klaus and Caroline kept watch outside the room.

"Good evening, Lovely Elena." Elijah said, making her turn. "Elijah." She fake smiled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Angelique…I'm sorry, Blaire, would it?" He asked, making her suddenly turn pale. "How did you know?" She stammered.

"She's his daughter." Finn said, making them frown. "Vampires can't procreate." Stefan frowned. "You can if you're hexed by a witch." He replied, "which my brother was…he was engaged to a wolf from New Orleans." "Wait…are you saying that she's a hybrid like Klaus?" Damon frowned.

"From birth yes…and she was in line to be alpha of the pack…that was until the pack was wiped out in an attack." Elijah said, making them frown. "So, how did you find her?" Elena weakly asked. "Niklaus and I heard your conversation that night…and I know all about what happened…Angelique let me into her mind…she is strong but she is terrified of you and the brothers…should you try to finish what you started, I will end you myself and Niklaus will have no troubles with it…he wants you three dead after what you did to her." Elijah seethed, making her doe brown eyes widen with fear.

"And if we do?" Damon asked.

Elijah mercilessly reached into his chest and held his heart in his hand. Elena and Stefan saw that he was not joking; he would kill them if they tried to hurt Angelique.

"I will rip your heart out right here and now…don't toy with me, child." He hissed, making Damon groan in pain. "We get it." Stefan said, making him release him. "Now get out of my sight." Elijah told them.

Stefan flashed them out of the mansion as Elena stared at him with shock. He turned to her as he wiped his hand, giving her another warning.

"And just so you know, we already know that my mother is planning to kill us…so that little stunt you pulled earlier doesn't work anymore." Elijah told her, making her stare in shock.

"You told him?" Elena breathed. "Did you honestly think I would allow my mother to turn Angelique back over to you?" Finn asked, half amused, "My niece is petrified of you and your pets…she was begging my brother to compel her to be strong tonight while dealing with you three…I would never allow my blood to go through that sort of hell again." "But Klaus is a monster." She said. "No, my dear, you're the monster…my brother has been hurt and that child has brought joy and hope back to this family." Finn said, making stare in shock at his harsh but truthful words.

They left the room, knowing that the toast was coming up next. Angelique and Kol had slipped his blood into the red wine Esther had been drinking. She had also found some cheese cubes and grapes to munch on.

"Are you seriously that hungry?" Kol asked. "I'm starving…I didn't eat dinner." Angelique replied. "How about after this we'll go be something from the grille?" Kol asked. "A burger and fries." She said, making him chuckle. "Deal." He replied.

They walked out of the kitchen as Elijah came over to them. He saw the napkin in her hand full of grapes and chuckle. He had forgotten that she needed more food than them because she was part wolf. He also knew eventually that she would trigger her wolf curse and turn with the full moon. She saw his stare and smiled at him as he sighed, realizing that time with her was precious.

"What?" Angelique asked. "Nothing…just realizing I've been robbed of the years with you." Elijah said, making her smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm naturally unkillable like Uncle Nik and I'm not going anywhere." Angelique smiled, making him chuckle. "Indeed, you're not…come, it's almost time for the toast…and yes, Kol can take you to the grille afterwards…I would rather not have you in the house for what follows." Elijah told her.

That made her frown as he smiled down at her. She knew that something big was going down and it had to involve her grandmother. Kol had mentioned to her while in the kitchen that Esther wanted them dead. She also figured that meant she would quickly be leaving the picture as well. Angelique was just thankful that her uncles and father had not left her alone with the Salvatores that night. She knew that they would have broken her easily if they had. Kol smiled as he looped his arm with hers and walked over to where everyone had been gathered. She held her glass and looked at her uncle's noticing the difference.

"Seriously…sparkling grape juice?" Angelique frowned quietly making Kol grin. "It's been spelled too, don't drink." He whispered to her. "Still bogus." Angelique pouted, making him chuckle. "When we go to Seville, I'll let you have your first taste of champagne." He said. "What makes you think it's my first?" Angelique replied, making him grin impishly. "My little niece has had her first hangover." Kol grinned with pride. "Yeah, well, cheap Irish whiskey gives you a hell of a hangover." She told him, shuddering at the memory.

"Why you would be drinking that is beyond me." Klaus whispered back, making them grin as Esther cleared her throat and looked them.

After she gave her little speech about how she loved her family and was pleased to be grandmother to Angelique, the Mikaelsons all pretended to drink. Elena even drank, despite the glare in her eyes. She knew that she could not touch Angelique anymore. Her adoptive sister was now her enemy and she had to live with it. She could not believe that they had failed her in doing the one simple task she asked of them.

A moment later, Angelique walked over to her. She stared Elena down evenly, no longer the scared little girl that she had tried to kill. Angelique stared at her for what seemed like hours before even saying anything to her. When she did, it shook her to her very core.

"You know…everything in me is screaming to beat the hell out of you and them in the very same manner that they done me." Angelique said, making her stare at her. "Then what's stopping you?" Elena asked. "I would be just as pathetic as you are and I don't want to ever stoop to your level, Elena. I just want to let you know that I forgive you. I may still be pissed as hell, but I forgive you." Angelique said, before walking away.

Elena was stunned as Elijah smiled at her from across the room. He could not be anymore proud of her; he knew how hurt Angelique had been by her sister's actions and finally faced things without them holding her hand. He knew from that moment on, Angelique was on the way to becoming much stronger than before.

Once all the guests had left, Angelique flopped down next to Kol and Rebekah, kicking off her pumps. Her feet ached as Esther sat down with them, seeing the teen moving to the floor.

"Angelique, what on earth are you doing?" Esther asked. "Stretching…my feet hurt." She said, forcing her toes down towards the floor. "You don't wear heels very often, do you." She replied. "Nope…bad for your feet." Angelique replied.

"Are you still up for your burger?" Kol grinned, making her nod eagerly. "I'm starving…like the only reason I didn't sneak more cheese and grapes was this gown is corseted." Angelique told him. "Well go change, we'll go get something." He told her. "Cool…a little help up?" She asked as he easily pulled her off the floor.

"I'll help her." Rebekah said as they walked out of the room. "Thank you…fat shirts and sweats, here I come." Angelique cheered, making her and Kol chuckle.

Elijah, Klaus and Finn saw Kol moving Angelique's heels from the walkway and smiled. They all knew she had been wanting them off for hours.

"I see she finally got rid of her shoes." Klaus smirked. "Yes…I'm taking her to get supper…forgot she needs to eat." Kol teased, making him chuckle. "Well, she is half wolf brother, she is going to eat a lot more." Klaus chuckled. "Indeed…we'll have to buy an entire cow with all the milk she drinks." Finn said, making them all laugh.

"My sons, you all used to eat that much as well at her age." Esther replied, making her sons nod. "Very true mother." Finn replied.

When they left, their eyes turned to Esther. Klaus sat down with a glass of bourbon and stared at her for a moment with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow to her as Elijah stared into the night with his own glass of scotch. She wondered what they were up to now.

"Is all well, my sons?" She asked, as if not knowing. "Oh yes…everything is wonderful mother." Klaus smirked, making the elder two turn towards her. "Then why do I sense you three and Rebekah are displeased." Esther replied.

"Well, it seems that Finn had something to share with us the other night when Angelique and I returned home." Elijah replied, making her frown. "And what was this bit of information." She asked. "That you were planning on killing us." Klaus said, making her stomach drop. "And why on earth would I do that?" She asked, sipping her wine. "Because you don't really for forgive me." Klaus told her, sipping his bourbon with an amused smile. "Then what is so funny?" She asked.

"Niklaus is just amused because all evening you have been drinking wine that has been laced with Kol's blood." Elijah said, making her stop mid sip. "What?" She coughed. "Kind of poetic really…you cursed us with blood and now we've done the same." Elijah replied.

Esther's stomach suddenly dropped, realizing what was about to happen. How did they even know that she was going to kill them? Her fearful eyes turned to Finn, wondering why he had betrayed her like that.

"Why?" Esther asked, making her eldest son look at her. "Mother…you wanted us dead…what kind of parent does that. And even worse, you were willing to sacrifice Angelique and send her back to those monsters. Do you even have any idea what she has been through already? Elijah would never forgive you should something happen to that child." Finn said, "We are a family…and yes, we've wronged each other, but we also have come clean forgiven one another for those wrong doings. You, on the other hand, have not and you are letting your hatred for it cloud your mind…I will not let you hurt this family anymore than you have."

He stood and looked her dead in the eye before reaching out and snapping her neck. None of the others in the room cringed when they heard the sickening snap and watched her body crumple to the floor. Elijah looked down and saw the message from his daughter that Kol and Rebekah were taking her up to the falls and they would be back around midnight. Elijah nodded, pleased to know that his brother and sister were looking out for the teen.

Meanwhile, the younger three Mikaelsons, sat on the hood of Klaus' jeep and talked. Kol and Rebekah realized that Angelique was very much like them when they were still human. Kol was thrilled because in a way, she was the closest thing to having his own child. She was pure compared to them in all the hell they went through and the horrible things they had done in the past. Rebekah was happy because she was the closest thing she'd ever had to a little sister. She now had someone to drag shopping with and a companion who understood what it was like being a teenager.

"So, what is really going on?" Angelique asked, looking at them. "What do you mean, darling?" Kol asked, dangling from the tree above the car. "You two are keeping me out of the house for a reason…Uncle Finn was tense all night like he was hiding something from grandma." Angelique asked, making Rebekah sigh.

"You are so much like your father." Rebekah muttered, making her smirk. "What makes you say that?" Angelique grinned. "Nothing gets past you, little wolf…much like Elijah." Kol teased, flipping down and landing gracefully on the ground. "I just hate surprises and being kept out of the loop…it drives me nuts." Angelique told him. "Elijah is the same way…he was no fun in planning a surprise party for." Rebekah teased. "So, does that mean you're telling me?" She grinned as Kol hopped back up on the truck.

"They're killing Esther." Kol told her, making her turn to him. "Uh…that is totally not what I was expecting." Angelique said, stunned, "Why?" "Mother had a dastardly plan to kill us all and send you back to the Salvatores." Rebekah told her, making her blue eyes turn to her with shock and fear. "What! You mean that bitch was two faced and did that?" She spat, making Kol start laughing. "Yes…but don't worry, remember when I put my blood into the wine?" He asked, making her nod. "Yeah…wait, that is why you did it?" She frowned, making him nod. "Yes, I just brought you with me because I didn't want the brothers or your former sister to know…I know how hurt you were by her." Kol told her, making her nod. "So, that is why daddy is letting us stay out late, to keep me out of the crap?" Angelique asked. "Yes…and don't worry, he'll handle your sister properly in the morning…I'm sure he gave her a piece of his mind this evening." Rebekah said, making her smile.

An hour later, Elijah called and told them it was safe to come home. Kol and Rebekah smiled and lifted the sleeping teen into the car. They both knew that she was going to be just fine. Angelique was strong just like they were and had to overcome her demons just as much as they had to overcome theirs. However, they were family and they would never let the other do it alone. That was one thing they promised each other a millennia ago, that they would stand by one another no matter how hard things got or wherever they went. Kol and Rebekah knew that Elijah was not going to leave her alone ever again.

When they reached the house, Elijah came out and helped get Angelique out of the truck. She sighed as she felt her comforter cover her body and relaxed. Elijah smiled as he pushed her bangs from her face. He was grateful that his daughter was safe and sound from his mother's grasp and the Salvatore's. But he was not a fool to believe that everything was finally going to settle down for good. He would just enjoy the peace while they had it.

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. All my younger siblings are home and I have been going mad around here. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Please remember to review. **


End file.
